


Children, Please

by TrepidationChance



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: "“I wish we had a child.” prompt. Please :D"





	

Bruce paused before continuing to tap at his keyboard, ignoring Clark’s sharp gaze.  
“Bruce, did you hear me?”  
“Yes, I did.”   
The faint tapping echoed through the cave, Bruce’s back facing Clark.  
“What about you?” Clark persisted, his eyes now focused on his own fidgeting fingers, clenching at the hem of his shirt.  
Bruce continued to type, leaving the question hanging between them. Unsatisfied, Clark opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.  
“Is there something about your biology I don’t know about, Kal?” Bruce responded, eyes still on the large bright screen in front of him. “I wasn’t aware that Kryptonians had any other outstanding properties other than all the things that made all of you ‘super’, but if you have additional capabilities similar to female reproduction, then…”  
“No!” Clark interrupting his line of thought. Bruce turned around, raising his eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure I don’t have that…ability.” Clark’s face reddened as he continued.  
“Then your statement perplexes me.” Bruce said. He left his station by the computer and walked towards his partner. He reached out and grasped the hands that were still clutching at the fabric of Clark’s work clothes, threatening to rip it to shreds. He pulled the hands into his own and gently squeezed them, only to have Clark shove him away.  
“I…” Clark started, before tangling his hands back into his shirt. “I don’t understand.”  
“Hm?” Bruce hummed back, further confused by the Man of Steel.  
“I don’t.. What… Why are you perplexed? I thought…” He stuttered, trying to shape his own confusion into words.  
“Thought what?” Bruce encouraged.  
“I thought that’s what you wanted.” Clark said.  
“What I wanted.” Bruce repeated.  
“Yes! I thought that’s what everyone wanted! You know…” Clark looked up into Bruce’s warm grey eyes before he trailed off, struggling to finish his sentence.  
“I know…?” Bruce prompted, pressing for an answer.  
“A family.” He finished, looking back down to his hands. “I though you wanted a family. With me.”   
The cave fell silent. Clark closed his eyes, hoping, wishing he wasn’t so stupid and wrong. What was he thinking!? Bruce already lost a family; who was to say he still wanted one? No one would be dumb enough to put themselves through that sort of pain again. Clark clenched his jaw, tightening his hands into fists.   
He then felt warm palms rest on his arms. Opening his eyes, he found Bruce’s staring back at him with amusement and fondness. His hands travelled down to the fists that did manage to tear his shirt and once again gently squeezed them. Bruce plied his fingers open and firmly grasped his hands, squeezing them again. This time, he received a squeeze back. Bruce smiles a little before reverting back to his usual expression. Slowly, he pulled Clark towards the computer and seated him down in front of it. He released his hands from Clark’s and tapped a few keys before familiar voices sounded overhead.  
“…told you a hundred times! Clark’s birthday isn’t on the 29th!”  
“Yes it is!! He told me the other day!”  
“Well, Mama Kent told me otherwise.”  
The argument between Conner and Dick continued over the intercom with other members of the Bat and Super Family interjecting with their own thoughts and opinions.  
Clark turned to face Bruce, who looked down at him, smirking slightly.   
“We already have a family.”


End file.
